Beauty and the (snake) Beast
by scriptophile
Summary: Poetry collections of Gin and Rangiku.
1. Gin's

**Title:** Absence Makes the Heart Grow... Weaker.

**Status: **Completed

**Genre:** Poetry / Romance / Literature

.

_**Synopsis: **Yearning for an angelic presence. — Gin/Rangiku_

_**Note: **A poetry._

—

.

.

_"Where is it that you are going, Gin? What are you planning to do?"_

_"Why won't you tell me anything? Explain to me something, Gin! Make me understand."_

.

/

.

**_Her blue eyes always reminds me of dried persimmons and innocent, childhood love... that neither was confessed, nor ended._**

.

Once,

Without fail, I was always there.

Never once,

Ever, had I really shown her that I care.

.

_But I hope you know, that I truly cared about you; more than how you always thought I do. More than anything else in the world. **I'd die for you, Rangiku...**_

.

Then,

She was near, and yet, I left her with a mere _excuse_, but no explanations.

Now,

She's far away, and here, I'm _yearning_ for her tender and beautiful presence.

.

_'Cause I know, that if I had told you the real reason why I was going away, you would have held me back and begged me to stay..._

.

At first,

I thought I was strong.

_I imagined I could_ face the future days without her.

Alas,

I was proven wrong.

Absence, indeed, makes the heart grow

_Weaker_.

.

_If I could rewind time, I would have done the right thing __**from the very beginning**__._

.

.

.

— _Gin_

_/_

**P.s.: **_Don't forget to leave me a feedback, and favorite it if you have enjoyed it. - xoxo_


	2. Rangiku's

**Title: **Come and Go

**Status:** Completed

**Genre:** Poetry / Romance / Literature

.

_**Synopsis: **(G)in loving memory. — Rangiku/Gin._

_**Note: **A poetry._

—

.

.

_"I have to go, Rangiku. Although, I really wish I could be imprisoned in your arms for a little while longer. I'm sorry."_

_._

/

.

I miss you while you were away.

I miss our conversations, and how we always sat on the rooftop to view the beautiful night sky.

_Now, it's just long, dreadful days without you._

.

I miss your voice that I love to hear.

I miss talking to you, and having you around all the time to listen to my fears and worries.

_Now, it's just long, sorrowful days without you._

.

I miss your face, your blue, blue eyes, and your lips.

I miss the way you smell, and how I was always able to snuggle in your arms whenever I needed warmth and comfort.

_Now, it's just long, lonely days without you._

.

It hurts not having you around,

'Cause somehow, you always have to leave.

_**But this time, it's for forever.**_

Perhaps, _here_ is not where we were meant to be.

.

.

.

_— Rangiku_

/

**P.s.:** _Don't forget to leave me a feedback, and favorite it if you have enjoyed it. - xoxo_


	3. Gin's (2)

**Title**: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

**Status**: Completed

**Genre**: Poetry / Romance / Literature

.

_**Synopsis**__: I miss your warmth. I miss your heart. — Gin/Rangiku._

_**Note**__: A poetry._

_—_

_._

_._

_"Please... Don't go..."_

.

/

.

Every night, on _soothing_ darkness..

I look through my window, staring at the moon that glows..

Amongst the sea of stars in the pitch, black sky.

.

Its beauty..

Its elegance..

**Magnificent.**

_._

_(It reminds me so much of you..)_

_(So much.. it actually hurts a little.)_

.

I gaze upon a twinkling star,

Can't help but think to myself,

As the old folk tale goes, "the star that shines the brightest means someone misses you tonight."

.

_(Was it you? Could it be you?)_

_(It had to be you..)_

_._

Now I really wonder if you _ever_ reminisced..

_(Just like I always do..)_

The days where we spent making our own stars in the sky,

And the nights that we kissed under the moonlight;

_**Our love igniting shooting stars in the pitch, black sky.**_

.

.

.

_— Gin_

/

**P.s**.: _Don't forget to leave me a feedback, and favorite it if you have enjoyed it. - xoxo_


	4. Rangiku's (2)

**Title**: Composition

**Status**: Completed

**Genre**: Poetry / Romance / Hurt

.

_**Synopsis**__: When two are one. — Rangiku/Gin._

_**Note**__: A poetry._

—

.

.

_"I know that he is someone dear to you. But things are different now, Matsumoto. That man you love is no longer the same person you once knew._

.

/

.

Did you know?

They told me to forget you.

_(Everything about you; not only my feelings for you...)_

But, really, they can never understand just how _impossible_ that is.

I've engraved our love story on my bones,

I've etched your touch all over my skin,

I've branded all your kisses on my flesh,

I've tattooed your name on my soul.

A part of you has grown to be the other part of me..

_(Within me..)_

_**So tell me, how do I forget you?**_

.

.

.

_— Rangiku_

/

**P.s.: **_Don't forget to leave me a feedback, and favorite it if you have enjoyed it. - xoxo_


	5. Gin's (3)

**Title**: Heartbreak 101

**Status**: Completed

**Genre**: Poetry/Romance/Hurt

.

_**Synopsis**__: All the heartbreaks are actually a blessing in disguise. — Gin_

_**Note**__: A poetry._

—

.

.

_"How could you betray all of us, Gin?! You shattered my heart into pieces! How could you?!"_

_._

_/_

_._

At the end of the day, you will thank me

For breaking your heart,

Because I was the one who taught you

The _true_ meaning of love;

That it is not as beautiful as others claim it to be.

That it is not as happily ever after as fairytales claim it to be.

You will thank me

**_For turning you into a stronger person_**

Than you used to be.

.

.

.

_— Gin_

_/_

**P.s.:** _Don't forget to leave me a feedback, and favorite it if you have enjoyed it. - xoxo_


End file.
